Love of Life
by Imperfecto
Summary: Edward or the so-called Mr Perfect and Little Miss Imperfect, Bella are in the final year of their college. Will sparks fly between them or will three years of hatred overpower their growing attraction? Lets find out.!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:The Twilight Saga is the property of the author, Stephanie Meyer. However, the plot is entirely mine. For all intents and purposes, no copyright infringement is intended. **

**_Prologue_**

"Ed, it's late" Alice said, entering her little brother's room.

"Oh come on, Al. This is the last sketch, and I'll be done for the day" Edward said in a pleading tone.

"You really love designing clothes, don't you?" Alice asked with an adorable smile on her face, while ruffling her brother's hair.

"Of course Al. I want to be the best fashion designer in the world. And one day I will be the owner of the biggest fashion house in the world" Edward said in a determined tone.

"You will Ed. But for that, you have to be healthy. You can't stay up late like this" Alice said in her usual worried tone.

"Al, it's hardly late. It's just 1.00am. I will sleep in a while. I promise" Edward said pouting.

"Fine. By 1.30 you should be in bed" Alice said in a firm tone.

"Yes madam" Edward said in a teasing tone.

Alice left smiling to herself after seeing Edward's tactics of pacifying her, while Edward continued to add the final touches to his last piece of work for the day.

* * *

"Bella dear, you are drunk" Martha, the house maid said in a worried tone.

"Of course. You go for parties to get drunk and to dance like crazy" Bella said laughing in her intoxicated state.

"But dear, your classes start tomorrow. It's the first day of the new semester. You will be late as usual" Martha said in a concerned tone.

"Martha, stop worrying. Why do you think I came early? It's because I didn't want to get late tomorrow" Bella said in a hazy voice, while taking off her shoes.

"Early? It's 1.00am" Martha said in a firm tone.

"Of course 1.00am is early. Else I wouldn't have returned before 4.00am" Bella said in a sarcastic manner. "You know..." before she could complete the sentence she lost her balance and fell on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep took over the beautiful girl.

A tear rolled down Martha's cheek, as she could not bear to see this innocent soul getting wasted in front of her eyes.

"Why God, why? Why are you being cruel towards this innocent girl?" Martha voiced out her thoughts in sympathetic tone, while leaving the room hoping a miracle would happen soon.

* * *

_**P.S, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. Please drop in your precious comments. I will try my best to give regular and much better updates..!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Fashion Institute of Technology, New York._

Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie had gathered at their usual spot, hidden from public eye. It was the first day of their new semester, and this was their last academic year. The four friends had included meeting up at their hideout before the first lecture every day in their normal routine when they had first discovered the place. They would smoke, share the latest gossip and talk about their all-time favourite topic, fashion.

"Hey look, it's Bella", Rosalie squealed happily seeing Bella running towards them.

"Good morning guys. I am so sorry. I overslept as usual", Bella greeted her friends and apologized for being late as usual.

"No Bells, you are not late. Actually you are earlier than usual. When compared to us, you are lucky to have bloody rich father" Emmett said playfully.

"Why?" Bella asked confusedly, as she continued to look for something in her bag.

"Oh come on. Don't act as if you don't know. You have your own car woman. We have to fetch the subway every morning" Jacob said, wondering what Bella was searching for.

"Finally, found it", Bella said with a smile on her face, while taking out a cigarette from her bag. "Does anybody have a lighter? I think I have left mine in my bedroom"

Jacob lit the cigarette for her and asked, "So, what's new Bells?"

"Nothing. You guys ready for the new semester?" Bella asked in an excited tone.

"What's wrong with you girl? When were we excited to attend a lecture?" Rosalie asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Look at you Rose. You look like you have seen a ghost. I was kidding babes" Bella said giggling seeing he best friend's expressions.

"Very funny. By the way Bells, your outfit is awesome" Rosalie praised Bella's dress as usual. Rosalie always loved the outfits Bella owned.

"Thanks babes. I bought it last week. As you guys said, I'm lucky to have a bloody rich father" Bella said in a sarcastic manner.

"I think it's time for us to go to the lecture hall. Let's go" Emmett said while checking his watch.

"Let's go", Jacob said, starting to walk towards the building where their lectures were held. Others followed him blabbering about all kinds of stuff.

* * *

Edward and Carlisle were talking about stuff when Carlisle's eyes caught sight of Bella, Emmett, Jacob and Rosalie walking towards the building.

"Dude look, the morons are here." Carlisle said to Edward.

"So?" Edward asked raising an eye brow.

"Look at them. They think so high of themselves, when in reality they are just a useless and hopeless bunch of people to the society" Carlisle said in a disgusted tone.

"Exactly. Then why are you so interested in them?" Edward asked.

"I'm just curious why that bloody rich girl is hanging out with those not so rich people" Carlisle said in a confused tone.

"Don't you get it? She doesn't have friends. So she is hanging out with them. And the other three are taking full advantage by staying close to her, when in real they don't give a damn about her" Edward said trying to put some sense into his best friend's mind.

"Oh! But you have to admit that the Richie Rich is super-hot" Carlisle said seriously.

"Yes she is hot, and that's it. Other than that, tell me one positive thing about her?" Edward said firmly.

"Hmm…You are right. Other than looks and money, I don't think she has anything" Carlisle agreed.

"See. So stop wasting your valuable time to check out invaluable people", Edward said while turning on his heels to walk towards the lecture hall. "Come on, let's go in".

"Yes boss" Carlisle said with a chuckle and followed his best buddy.

* * *

Bella took the free seat that was available in front of Jacob. After sitting down she realized that Edward was sitting in front of her.

"Good morning Mr Edward Cullen. How was the vacation?" Bella greeted Edward in a playful manner. Honestly she loved to rile up Edward.

Edward ignored Bella's words and turned his full attention towards the lecturer.

Bella chuckled softly as she knew Edward was ignoring her. After all, why wouldn't he? They hated each other.

"Good morning students" greeted the class.

"Good morning ma'am" everybody greeted her in an energetic tone.

"Well, welcome to your final year. I want you all to work hard this year and give your best, so in that way you all will be able to follow your internship in the best fashion houses in USA. Keeping that in mind, let's begin the lecture. But before we begin our lecture, I want you all to meet a new student who would be joining us for the last year. She is Miss Lavender Smith. She is a scholarship student. So please welcome her and remember, be nice to her" introduced the new girl who would be joining the class from now onwards.

When the girl entered the lecture hall everybody zipped their mouths to check her out.

When Bella saw a slightly nervous girl entering the hall, her mouth dropped in surprise. Standing at the door was a spectacled Lavender Smith in a full skirt and blouse clutching her beaded bag tight with one hand and few books in her other giving her the total nerdy look.

Being the critic that she was, Bella opened to criticize the new girl, "Who is that auntie?"

Thankfully her words hit only one person's ear drum. As soon as Edward heard Bella's words he turned around to throw an angry glare at her. Seeing Edward's tensed face, Bella could not stop herself from uttering more futile words.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Did I hurt your feelings? OMG! Don't tell that you have fallen for that auntie. Wow, this is big news. Edward Cullen has fallen in love"

"Shut up Bella" Edward said angrily and turned around to ignore the unbearable chuckling sound that came from behind. And at the same time thanked God for making Bella utter her words softly.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 of Love of Life. Please do drop in your reviews..!


End file.
